The Chocolate Cake Mistake
by MrsLautnerWannabe
Summary: When Kat sees a mysterious visitor in her driveway, things get a little strange. Then one finger laid on a piece of chocolate cake, could send her into a spinning world of mysteries.


**The Chocolate Cake Mistake**

**Preface

* * *

**

**Why I am feeling like I'm losing part of my mind, heart, and soul? Could it be that _maybe_ my best friend is in the arms of death? I guess that would pretty much pinpoint it. I stood there watching in complete and total terror. Watching as the angel of death tore through the wall of protection. The wall protecting my beloved best friend. She was doing this for me--no for us. She knew our friendship would last forever. And that is what She must've been thinking when she decided to fight my soon-to-be killer. Once the dark, sinister criminal finished her off, he would come after me too. That's what I hated the most. Someone dying. Dying for you. Dying for me. I knew that the villain was thinking this was easy. Easy to kill. Kill her and me. But I wasn't going to let him win…not without a fight.**

**Chapter 1**

**The purple dressed lady

* * *

**

**When I heard about death, I turned away like a child. I covered my ears saying, "La la la la la! I can't hear you! Are you talking? Oh my apologies." Just like a 4-year-old would. Well that's how my mother would describe me. A 4-year-old kid consuming the body and the mind of a 17-year-old girl. I have to admit, I am pretty childish. At heart though. I was just one of those crazy–in an outgoing good way–bubbly, whole-hearted, fun girls. Except when it came to death. That is why I practically fell apart when my dad Jay died in an unsolved crime when I was 11.**

**My crazy fun-loving ways brought me to San Francisco. I begged my mother Bre to move from boring old–dare I say–Kansas. The absolute _worst _state _ever_! Thank goodness Bre is such a pushover. She'll do anything for her…pumpkin. I keep trying to tell her that I'm not a baby anymore. She doesn't believe me of course. As mostly all mothers would think, even your 17-year-old child is still your "baby", "pumpkin", "sweetie", or "honey muffin".**

**So now I'm in San Francisco and things are great. No more dull gray days. No more being bored. No more having no friends. No psycho people trying to kill me. And finally it always seems to be happy here. We've only been here for about 2 weeks, and I'm already loving it. We are still looking for the perfect house. You know what I mean? _The one._**

**"Hey pumpk–" I cut her off before Bre could finish.**

**"Mom what have I told you about that word?" I said holding my arms out as if I were saying "what the heck".**

**"Yo dude–"**

**"Ok that's worse." I said dropping my arms. She sighed.**

**"Kat, would you like to go look for houses with me?" I put my finger up to my chin and started tapping it. As if I even needed to consult my inner Kat? Of course I wanted to go. If there was going to be _any_ house picking, I needed a say in it.**

**"Hmmmmm. I don't know Mom. I might need to think about it. Let me get back to you in about 2 seconds…Yes of course," I squealed running towards the door at the last part.**

**We were both laughing by the time we got to the yellow Porsche. "Aw crap!" she said, "Hey I left the keys in the house, would you go get them for me?" I looked towards the house and back at Bre. She was–of course–giving me the puppy dog face. She knew how to get her way. I started running to the garage and Bre smiled.**

**I was reaching for the handle when my mom suddenly stopped laughing. What was wrong? _It's nothing. _I thought. So I ran inside practically stumbling over the gold carpet near the door. I slid around the corner grabbing the keys while I did it.**

**This time when I was _walking _to the door, I actually slipped. "Ow!" I shouted while laughing. I pushed myself into a sitting position and sighed while smiling. I stood up and walked toward the door. When I opened it, I saw my mom…or what I thought was my mom.**

**Black hair about 2 feet long, blowing in the wind. There was no wind. Bre's hair is a perfect strawberry color. Tall, lean body. Her back was facing me. She turned around amazingly fast. What I saw would've given any person nightmares. Blood running down her bright purple eyes. The strange woman smiled a grim, disturbing smile. Blood was stained onto her sharp teeth. She said in the most perfect voice I've ever heard, "Don't be afraid, I'm here to save you. Why do you fear me? There is something not right about this way I look? Don't tell me you've never seen a–" And then I screamed.**

**Chapter 2**

**The mango guy

* * *

**

**"Honey? Layla? Layla sweetie, are you ok? You're sweating. And crying!" I heard the voice of my estranged mother, which sounded like she was being strangled. She was crying.**

**"Mom? Did you see what just happened?" I asked confused.**

**"Layla what are you talking about? See what? I didn't see anything. You're scaring me."**

**"There was–" I gasped, "this woman. She was wearing a purple dress, she had black hair, and blood… all over her!"**

**"Layla there was nobody here. It was just you and me in the driveway."**

**"No Mom! There _was_ somebody here! She was smiling. I don't have a clue who she was," I said practically shouting.**

**"Maybe you need to see a doctor. You're really hot. You were probably hallucinating. I think you have a fever." Bre said soothingly. I hesitated thinking over whether or not I should go with that.**

**"Well actually mom, I slipped on a rug and probably hit my head. I was just seeing things. I'm fine really," I said nonchalantly trying to cover up what I know _really _happened. I had calmed down to make it sound like I knew what I was talking about.**

**"Are you sure? I can take you to a doctor. There is a doctor's office right down the street. It will only take a few–"**

**"Mom I said I'm fine," I interrupted. She stared at me for a few moments then stood back up (she was kneeling down). Bre held out her hand to try to help me up, but I ignored it. I knew how to stand up.**

**She turned toward the car, her strawberry curls bouncing as she skipped to the driver side. How embarrassing. I walked like a civilized person about two feet then stopped. Since when was I civilized? I skipped the remaining three feet, opened the door, slid in, and turned on the radio. "Mom is there something different about the car?" I asked suspiciously.**

**"I don't know… You tell me," she winked and rubbed the seat. "You like it?" she asked with a huge grin on her face.**

**"Mom, how sad are you?" I asked laughing while rubbing the Care Bear seat cover.**

**"Well I wouldn't say I'm depressed, but…" she said trailing off at the end.**

**"Mom. Really? You're not depressed? Wow you are sad!" We both started giggling and she pulled out of the driveway.**

**We arrived at a big two-story house in about 30 minutes. The building was made out of brown, tan, and yellow stone. It was the most beautiful house I've ever seen.**

**"Uh Mom? Why are there three floors–including the basement–if there are only two of us?"**

**"Well…"**

**"Oh Mom! Don't tell me you… Oh Mom!"**

**"Well this guy was so cute! And I'm only 36!"**

**"Well you didn't…Well…You know…"**

**"No! No! No! No of course I didn't! We just talked, he gave me his phone number, and now we might be going on a date."**

**"Where did you meet this man? Don't tell me you met him at a club."**

**"Heck no! Remember the time I brought you home that really good mango ice cream?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well I saw him there, he bumped into me, and I dropped the ice cream. Then he offered to buy me new ones. He was very nice and we sat down and talked a little. That's when he gave me his phone number," she said nonchalantly. I gave her a little smile, rolled my eyes, and slid off of the ridiculous care bear seat cover. "Let's scope this place out." Bre said, twirling her keys.**

**I took one step into the place and the breath I was drawing in was suddenly stopped.**

**Chapter 3**

**On the inside

* * *

**

**"Mom!" I gasped clutching my chest. "It's beautiful! It's the most wonderful house I've ever seen!" When you first walk in and look down, there are the same stones as on the outside of the house. When you look up there is an elegant chandelier hanging from a mirror on the ceiling. I twirled around, watching myself in the medium-sized mirror. The feeling of looking up and twirling at the same time almost made me fall down the stairs to the basement right next to me, which I didn't notice until I almost killed myself.**

**My mom took my hand and dragged me to the kitchen. There was a granite counter top island in the middle of the kitchen. White cabinets with steel knobs surrounded the big kitchen space. I dropped Bre's hand and skipped towards the also steel fridge. "Hey mom! I wonder if there's any food in here!" I laughed and Bre walked over.**

**"Kat. Get real. There is not going to be any food in the fr- OH MY GOD!" What we were staring at was one whole chocolate cake, six Jell-O containers, one carton of milk, two jugs of orange juice, and a huge container of fruit. "Well I see we have healthy construction workers with a guilty pleasure," she said gesturing towards the cake.**

**We walked into the living room next. It was very spacious yet cozy although there was no furniture to be seen. "Wow look at this," Bre said, touching the also stone fireplace. I just imagined my mom and me sitting here in the not-so-cold-winter, turning the air conditioning on high to simulate the cold. One arm wrapped around my blanket shrouded shoulder, the other one caressing the baby in her stomach. Wait. Baby? I immediately tried to pop that thought out of my brain. Trying wasn't enough. I imagined myself feeling another arm on the other side of my shoulder. I turned around to find my soon-to-be dad smiling at me. "Kat?" I could hear him say. "Kat honey?" He said. "NO! No don't you dare call me that!" I shouted at him. "Uh Kat. What's wrong with you," he said, followed by a slap to the face. When I opened my eyes, my mom was staring at me with a strange look on her face. "Sorry I had to slap you. You have been acting very weird today," she told me.**

**Bre began to walk up the stairs. "Let's go see what's up stairs. Shall we?" She put out her elbow for me to take. I raised an eyebrow and automatically blurted out, "Um I'm going to go…look in the mirror!" She gave me a confused look, and then put her erect elbow down. "Ok? Just hurry upstairs"**

**I started walking towards the kitchen that was close to the mirror I was supposed to be looking at. Turned around looking around for anybody because anyone could come and look at this house. Without making it obvious, I sauntered towards the fridge and looked at the piece of cake with hungry eyes. I picked the chocolate heaven up, licking my lips.**

**"Excuse me," someone said in the most heavenly voice. Somehow the sound of it was familiar. I spun around looking for who said that. "Are you sure you should be looking through other people's food? I mean it's not any concern to me, but won't the construction workers be angry when they see that their chocolate cake is gone?" she asked with a pleasant smile on her face. All that would escape my sealed lips was "Uh-huh." That was when I realized _exactly_ who I was looking at.**

**Chapter 4**

**The familiar face

* * *

**

**I couldn't believe who I was looking at. It made no sense. How is it possible for _her_–whoever she was–to be _here?_ I was terrified of her. Would she kill me? Or was she _really _here to help.**

**"Is there something wrong?" her ringing voice asked. The words were a big jumble in my head. I was confused. I didn't know what to say. I played with words in my head trying to think of a sensible thing to say back to her. "Uh…um…no…I uh…I like your dress," I managed to say with a crackly voice. "Oh thanks!" she chimed while smoothing out her purple dress.**

**I stared straight into her beautiful green eyes. The last time I saw her in my driveway, her eyes were purple. Why were her eyes green? Ok now I was _really _confused. Last time I saw her it was sunny. Today it was rainy. Could it be the weather changing her eye color? Or was she a…vampire. But that wasn't possible. I went with the most logical explanation. She definitely was a vampire. No doubt. That's why she had the sharp teeth and the blood stains.**

**"Well since I'm your realtor, I'm going to go talk with your mom," she said. My _REALTOR?! _She is just trying to kill my mom to get to me. I have to kill her. How do you kill a vampire? Drive a stake through its heart? Where would even get a stake? I could go to Outback Steakhouse. Wrong kind of stake. I started walking with my head down looking at my shoes.**

**I bumped into something soft. "Oh sorry!" the purple fabric I was looking at seemed to say. I took two steps back, daring to glance at my mother who was stifling her laughs. That woman is just so childish! I shot a glare her way and turned my gaze back to the purple silk, then to my "realtor's" face.**

**"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I said while frantically trying to smooth her dress. She laughed a soft, comforting laugh. Her light chuckle made me think that there was no way that she was a vampire. She was just too nice. Yet there was something in the pit of my stomach that made me think she _had _to be. What else would explain the changing eyes, the fangs, and the blood? Maybe she was one of those nice vampires. The ones that you only read about in books and only see in your wildest imagination.**

**It was just the way that when she smiled, it made your heart feel like you were swooning over a hot guy… which was slightly awkward. Her soft buttery blonde hair looked like a field of beautiful flowers, but the last time wasn't her hair black? With her light peachy skin tone, it was impossible to stop staring. I figured this was rude so I stopped. Also her purple, black belted, short dress complimented her figure quite nicely.**

**This made me begin to think that if a guy had all of these features (except the fact of a dresses looking good on him), he would be the guy of my dreams. That's when he swiftly came through the doorway. He was wearing full-length khakis, a navy blue polo, and shiny black shoes. He was amazingly perfect. From his not-too-dark-not-too-light skin tone, to his tall lean body, to his perfect big muscles, to his dark brown hair, his mystic, powdery, blue eyes. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.**

**As I heard footsteps climbing up the stairs, the fantasy faded away into oblivion. I quickly raced up the stairs before I got lost in the massive house…which we won't be needing. When I was rounding the corner of the stairs, I was surprised immediately. There were so many winding steps leading up the to the gigantic upstairs.**

**There was one cute little room perfect for a…baby. That room was painted a light rose color with a pale green trim. The west wall had a small white closet, the east wall had an adorable little window with flower curtains flowing all the way to the floor, the south wall had a bed a small bed with a metal frame, and the north wall was empty. The room was adorable. I wished I had something like that when I was a baby.**

**"It's pretty nice isn't hon?" Bre said looking around the room. I glanced at her.**

**"Huh? What? Oh. Yah uh I guess. It's just… doesn't it seem like a baby should sleep in here?" I asked slightly confused. She gave me a small smirk, zipped her lips, and skipped out of the room. I rolled my eyes and trailed behind her.**

**Bre had escaped somewhere and I didn't know where she was. The vampire demon was downstairs on a phone call with her husband probably plotting to murder me. The house was still and silent. I began to get freaked out. The house grew dark. The darkness surrounding me.**

**"Mom? Hello? Where'd ya go?" I shouted throughout the house hoping she would hear me. This woman is making this into a MUCH bigger deal than it needs to be. Can't she just tell me where she is hiding? If she is going to scare me, just do it already.**

**As I turned the corner I saw something stirring in the dark depths of the building. Under the coffee table was some type of animal. No it was too big. A person. A person was under there! That's when I was on the ground and something was on top of me.**

This is not the end. I barely work on this so it has yet to be finished. :) just remember, i am only 11 so don't laugh it its stupidity. this is not very good but i like to write sooo... yah....


End file.
